Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable
Voici mon bac à sable. J'espère que vous trouverez des choses qui vous intéressent. ''Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack'' Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack est sorti au Japon le 30 août 2000. Il s'agit de la dernière composition en solo de Nobuo Uematsu. Cet OST compte 110 pistes reparti sur 4 disques. Pistes Disque 1 #'A Place to Call Home' #:Arrangement: Kunihiko Kurosawa #:Thème d'introduction de Final Fantasy IX #'Memories Erased by a Storm' #:Jouée dans la cinématique d'introduction, après que Grenat se soit rappellée du naufrage. #'The Meeting' #:Jouée lors de la réunion des Tantalas, en vue de l'enlèvement de la princesse. #'Sky of Alexandria' #:Jouée quand le Prima Vista survole Alexandrie. #'Vivi's Theme' #:Thème du petit mage noir. Jouée quand il visite Alexandrie. #'Swords of Fury' #:Jouée durant le représentation de Je veux être ton oisillon. #'Vamo' Alla Flamenco' #:Jouée durant la joute entre Frank et Djidane. Thème du mini-jeu Cherche Choco!. #'Find the Princess' #:Jouée quand Djidane fouille le château à la recherche de la princesse. #'Court Jesters' #:Thème des deux bouffons. #'Steiner's Theme' #:Thème du capitaine des Brutos. Jouée lors de sa recherche de la princesse. #'Prima Vista Orchestra' #:Jouée quand Djidane et Grenat atterrissent dans le Prima Vista, après la chute de la tour. #'Eye to Eye' #:Jouée quand Grenat supplie Djidane de l'enlever. #'The Fateful Hour' #:Jouée lors de la capture de Markus par le Roi Lear. #'Thy Warmth' #:Jouée lors du quiproquo sur scène. #'Tragic Love' #:Jouée quand la situation sur scène dérape. #'The Evil Within' #:Jouée lors des scènes impliquant reine d'Alexandrie. #'Danger in the Forest' #:Thème de la Forêt maudite, également jouée à Pinnacle Rocks. #'Battle 1' #:Thème de combat. #'Fanfare' #:Thème de fin de combat. #'Distant Memory' #:Jouée lors du flash-back de Djidane avec Grenat. #'Battle 2' #:Thème de combat contre des Boss. #'Game Over' #:Thème de fin de partie. #'Run!' #:Jouée lors de la fuite de la forêt maudite et de la recherche de Dagga au château d'Alexandrie. #'Sweet Dreams' #:Thème de repos. #'Over the Hill' #:Thème de la Carte du monde durant le début du jeu. #'Ice Cavern' #:Thème de la Grotte de glace. #'Village of Dali' #:Thème du village champêtre. #'Beyond the Twilight' #:Jouée dans la fabrique sous-terraine de Dali. #'Steiner's Delusion' #:Jouée lors des scènes impliquant Steiner. #'Fleeting Time' #:Jouée quand Bibi est ignoré par les mages noirs à bord de l'aérocargo. #'Zidane's Theme' #:Thème du voleur intrépide. Jouée à bord de l'aérocargo. #'The Black Waltz' #:Thème des Valseurs. Disque 2 #'Cid's Theme' #:Thème du régent de Lindblum Joué au château de Lindblum. #'Out of the Frying Pan' #:Jouée au bar de Lindblum, quand Djidane rencontre Freyja. #'Lindblum' #:Thème de la ville-château. #'A Song from Her Memory' #:Chant: Emiko Shiratori #:Jouée quand Djidane retrouve Dagga à la tour d'observation du château. #'Festival of the Hunt' #:Thème de la fête de la chasse. Également le thème de combat face à Pluton. #'Qu's Marsh' #:Thème du Marais des Kwe. #'Quina's Theme' #:Thème de l'apprentie gourmet. Jouée lors de la chasse aux grenouilles. #'Aloha de Chocobo' #:Joué la première fois à la Forêt des chocobos. #'Ukulele de Chocobo' #:Thème de Choco sur la carte du monde. #'Freya's Theme' #:Thème du chevalier Dragon. Joué à la Caverne de Guismar. #'South Gate' #:Thème des portes frontalières. #'Faerie Battle' #:Thème de combat face à un monstre amical, ou Rataïme. #'Kingdom of Burmecia' #:Thème du royaume sous la pluie. # #: # #: # #: # #: # #: # #: # #: # #: # #: # #: # #: # #: # #: Disque 3 Disque 4 ''Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack PLUS'' ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Original Soundtrack PLUS'' Final Fantasy XIII-2 Original Soundtrack PLUS est sorti au Japon le 30 mai 2012. Comme le précédent album, il réunit des musiques inutilisées, d'autres venant de DLC. La composition est du trio Masashi Hamauzu, Naoshi Mizuta, et Mitsuto Suzuki. Pistes #'"Local Cosmos_soft_4Beat"' #:Composition: Mitsuto Suzuki #:Arrangement: #:Chant: ORIGA #:Paroles: Atari productions, inc #:Version alternative du thème de Néo-Bodhum. #'"Travelogue_GuideVocalDemo"' #:Composition: #:Arrangement: #: #'"The Last Hunter_original long edition"' #:Composition: Naoshi Mizuta #:Arrangement: #:Version originale de "The Last Hunter", datant du 14 septembre 2011. #'"Unseen Intruder_instrumental"' #:Composition: Naoshi Mizuta #:Arrangement: #:Version internationale de "Unseen Intruder". #'"Memories for the Future_another take"' #:Composition: Naoshi Mizuta #:Arrangement: #: #'"FirstPV"' #:Composition: Masashi Hamauzu #:Arrangement: #:Chant: Mina Sakai #:Musique de la première bande-annonce, du 18 janvier 2011. Compilation de "Wishes", "Warrior Goddess", "The Goddess is Dead". #'"Starting Over_Goh Hotoda REMIX"' #:Composition: Naoshi Mizuta #:Arrangement: #:Version arrangée du thème de la Côte de Sunleth. #'"BOSSBATTLE_v2-09_31aug11"' #:Composition: #:Arrangement: #: #'"Crazy Chocobo_UstreamEdit"' #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: #: #'"Hopping Chocobo"' #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: #: #'"Noel's Theme_guitar demo version"' #:Composition: Naoshi Mizuta #:Arrangement: #:Version prototype de "Full Speed Ahead". #'"Local Cosmos_other_110725"' #:Composition: Mitsuto Suzuki #:Arrangement: #:Version prototype du thème de Néo-Bodhum. #'"Parallel World CrossFadeDemo"' #:Composition: Mitsuto Suzuki #:Arrangement: #: #'"yuza_050"' #:Composition: #:Arrangement: #: #'"Clash on the Big Bridge - Oriental MIX -"' #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Hiroyuki Togo #:Shamisen, Koto, Shakuhachi: Yui (Chie Hanawa, Kou Kakinokihara, Yoshimi Tsujimoto) #:Shinobue, Taiko: Jiro Murayama #:Guitare électrique: Kenji Suzuki #:Thème de combat contre Gilgamesh au Colisée (??? AC, DLC). #'"Noel's Theme - Final Journey -_AbstractSetOne"' #:Composition: Naoshi Mizuta #:Arrangement: #:Version alternative du thème de Noel.